Til Midnight
Til Midnight is a story written by the author, CrimsonPyre. It takes place after the defeat of the Beast of the Earth, Trhexa. I don't know if it's going to be good but we're only on the first arc so let's see. The story can be found here. The story itself was inspired by the author, IluLugal's story, Change of a Dragon. ''It can be found here The story follows the journey of Issei Hyoudou, who has made a terrible discovery. Left heartbroken and confused, Issei and a ragtag team of his remaining friends must race against an ancient foe older than time itself before her very machinations spell the destruction of all Creation itself. Currently Being Rewritten! Seasons/Arcs (Whichever you prefer) Note: The chapter names have been changed from their original draft.'' Note: TBA chapters have yet to be released. The names of the released chapters are shown below; 'Season 1: The Special Children' *1. Prelude *2. In Which A Boy Breaks *3. Alone *4. Operation KMS *5. The Opposite End of the Spectrum *6. Maiden Fury; Birth of a New Eden *7. Lily Hofferson *8. To America *9. Blacklight *10. The Enochian Weapon *11. Lament of a Dragon King and Sign-Ups *12. Rem and Seth *13. Obligatory Training Chapter *14. Round One: Fight! *15. The God of Victory *16. Rematch: Phenex vs Gremory *17. The Goddess of Destruction *18. Western Standoff *19. School Festivals and Deals *20. Fighter's Unknown Battle Grounds *21. The Special Children *22. The Hunger Games *23. My Sister's Keeper *24. The Lord of Hunger *25. Season 2 Review *26. Three Minutes Til Midnight 'Season 2: Signs of the Apocalypse' *27. New War On The Horizon *28. Good Omens *29. A Story To Call Our Own *30. The Demonic Ice Princess *31. Absolute Zero *32. Two Become One *33. With The Time I Have *34. The Eclipse Bird *35. Cocytus *36. The Venom and The Messenger *37. The Scribe *38. The House of Cards *39. The Justice of the Wronged *40. The Netherworld Night Dragon *41. Reconciliation *42. Lover's Quarrel *43. Qliphoth Mode *44. The Calm Before the Storm *45. The Invasion of Kuoh Part I *46. The Invasion of Kuoh Part II *47. TBA *48. TBA 'Season 3: War of the Seals' 'Season 4: Armageddon' Notes/Thoughts from the Author The first version of this story was way too much like Change of a Dragon. It practically looked like a copy and paste. I got the idea for writing this story a year ago but never acted on it. It was supposed to be a Percy Jackson gets betrayed by Camp because some new demigod moves in fic hence why he's in here. *What finally pushed me to write it was when I watched Good Omens on Amazon Prime. Good show. *Also Supernatural was a big factor. As you can see (if you read it), the Impala is owned by Issei! There are also a lot of references. Gotta find a way to keep it alive after the series finishes with Season 15. *Like in Supernatural, start expecting a bunch of Sam-Deanesque tropes between Issei and Mitsuki. My favorite character is Lily. I based her off my little cousin who is now a freshman in high school but I based her on her child version. I admit that giving Eden Squad that win streak during the games seems a bit much but that will be the one and only time they will experience a consecutive victory spree. Issei's background as a somewhat neglected child came from my years of reading WBWL fics, Naruto Neglect Fics, blah, blah, blah. There might be three sequels after this who knows. This is not a bashing fic of the ORC girls. Though expect a lot of pain. Donald Trump and other world leaders will appear in this story. Expect Mr. Trump to be more idiotic than his real-life counterpart. That will mostly be for comedic relief. *Sidenote: The story is currently in the year 2020 which is Election Year in the US. The current leader this year is elected due to my own political views soooooo... no comments about Bernie Sanders or Pete Buttigieg being the President okay. One of them will be the US President in this fic. Not Trump. Not Kamala Harris. Not Cory Booker. Not even Elizabeth Warren. If I had to think of an opening, Season 1's opening would be Flare from Arifureta, ''Season 2 would be Howling from ''Nanatsu No Taizai, Season 3 would be ASH by Lisa from Fate/Apocrypha, and Season 4 is still in the works. Trivia *I put a lot of Supernatural references in this story as well as characters from other fandoms i.e Riordan. *Despite having characters from other fandoms, this is by no means a crossover. *The entire story was something I told myself chapter by chapter before I went to sleep. What can I say, it soothes me. *The fact that I called Trihexa the Beast of the Sea up there in the summary fits into the story because he/she/it is one of the Beasts of the Apocalypse alongside the Dragon, who in this story, is mistaken to be Great Red. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Story